A Talk
by Venomous Unicorn
Summary: [Persona: Una Substantia] Keito and Kazumi have a talk about emotions and the value of friendship. It's not supposed to be boy love.


Opening notes: I decided to use "Kayin" instead of "_Kain_" as the transliteration for that name (because it is closer to the pronouncation of the name). Also, this was not meant to be romantic, but if you see it that way, I won't freak out.

The beach had grown quiet, and the sun was beginning to set. A man with long, black hair stared out to the ocean as he sat on a moist rock. He leaned back against a small, cliff like structure. His white shirt seemed to be stained, and his black slacks were damp, but he didn't seem to care. A slight breeze passed by and helped cool his sweat soaked face.

Within his field of vision, he could see three others standing, watching him. There was an older woman with long, black hair who wore a concerned scowl on her face; a girl with short, red-violet hair dressed in a pink shirt holding a small white doll-like creature in her arms; and a young man with feathery, brown hair in a black suit-like school uniform. He took off his black and white jacket as he listened to the girl.

"Keito wants some time alone," she reasoned in a quiet voice, "but I think he needs talk to someone."

_"Keito's human," _squeaked the little devil in her arms. _"He has emotions."_

"I agree," the older woman responded in a deep feminine voice. She shoved the boy forward. "Go talk to him, Kazumi."

The boy stumbled and almost fell on to the sand, but he reclaimed his balance before it was too late. Then, he turned sharply on his right foot to face the woman. He said, "I agree that Keito should talk to someone, but wouldn't it be more appropriate if you or Rinne went, Narui? You two know him much better than I do."

The raven-haired woman, Narui, shook her head. She explained, "Keito acts like he has to keep up this tough image around us. With you, too, but at least, you two have some common ground."

She tucked her bangs behind her ear as she spoke. Kazumi's eyes narrowed at the last part of her statement. He glanced over to Rinne and the devil—the girl nodded, and the little devil offered him a thumbs up sign. He didn't say anything else as he turned around and approached his comrade.

Keito glanced up to Kazumi as he saw the younger man approach. When he reached the rock, Keito began to stand, but Kazumi said, "Don't get up. Do you mind if we talk for a bit?"

"If you want," the older man responded. He adjusted himself to be in a more comfortable position by bringing his right knee up and slinging his arm over it. He then pat the ground next to him. "Sit down. It makes me nervous when people stand over me."

The younger man nodded and sat down. He fidgeted as the silence set in. In a soft, quiet tone, Kazumi said, "You and Kayin must have been pretty close."

A frown crossed Keito's lips, and his dark eyes closed as he shook his head. Kazumi bit his lip when it became awkwardly silent again. With a slight sigh, he added, "That was probably the wrong thing to say. You probably don't want to think about him."

"Just relax, kid," said Keito. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes and his lighter. As he lit up, he added, "It's hard not to think about him, but I don't like to angst. I was just cooling off and unwinding."

"Keito, do you want to talk about him?"

"Not really. There's nothing to say," the older man replied after he took a short drag from his cigarette.

"I know that's not true," Kazumi said quietly. "You still have issues."

"We all have our issues, Kazumi. Just don't worry about it because you won't be able to solve the world's problems," stated the black haired man in a cool, even tone. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and flicked the ash off the end. "I will admit, through this whole experience, there's one thing that worries me."

"And what would that be?" the feathery haired youth asked as he looked to Keito.

"You." Kazumi scowled at that response. "You have a friend who tried to kill you, but you still see him as your friend."

The youth pulled his knees closer and rested his head on his knees. He quietly said, "I wish you wouldn't turn this around on me."

"I'm just thinking ahead. I've had time to reflect on Kayin, and now, I'm moving on to the next set of challenges," the older man explained. "You and your friend are what I see as being our next problem."

The younger man sighed quietly. He said, "I can't hurt Rihito."

"Which is my point. He belongs to them now. He's not the same guy you knew. You're going to have to suck it up and be ready to fight him. This pacifism is probably going to get you killed."

"I know when I have to fight!" snapped Kazumi as he stood. He curled his hand into a fist defensively in front of him. "I don't have to fight Rihito! If he really wanted me dead, I would be dead!"

Keito stood, tossed his cigarette on the ground, and grabbed Kazumi by the wrist. He said, "He was like that the last time you talked to him, but he's probably starting to give in to the madness that has struck them all. He won't care if you live or die. I don't want you to die, especially by his hand."

"So, it's okay for me to kill him?" asked Kazumi. "That's completely hypocritical, Keito!"

"He wants to help destroy the world. I think the needs of mankind outweigh any feelings you have for him."

"Just because you gave up on Kayin doesn't mean I should give up on Rihito!"

Keito balled his fist and punched the rock wall next to him. Kazumi's eyes widened at the gesture, and he quickly pulled away from his comrade. He fell off the rock and on to the sand.

"Listen up, and listen well, kid! This is the only time I'm going to tell you this!" hissed Keito. "Just because I chose not to angst about killing Kayin doesn't mean it didn't effect me! I killed people as part of my old life, but this was still the hardest thing I ever did! I still cared about Kayin! He chose this end because he thought it was for the best! I refuse to let his sacrifice be in vain because you are holding yourself back on a sliver of hope!"

"Keito," gasped the younger man as he stood. He climbed back up to the rock and took his comrade's hand softly. "Keito, I'm sorry." He paused and pulled the older man's fist away from the wall. He then rubbed Keito's scrapped knuckles in a calming manner. "I didn't mean that. I didn't think that through."

Keito took a few deep breaths. He then uncurled his fist and wrapped his fingers around Kazumi's palm. With a more even voice, he responded, "I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Well, hey, at least you got that off your chest," said Kazumi. "Don't you feel better?"

"Maybe, a little," Keito answered. "I just don't like putting up with emotions. Angsting doesn't solve a damn thing."

"I realize that, but I prefer to tackle my emotions before trying to tackle the world's problems."

The older man laughed slightly and squeezed Kazumi's hand gently. He said, "You know, especially right now, you remind me of him." He smirked as a deep blush crossed the youth's face. "You should try to deal with Rihito your way, first. I just don't want you to get so blinded with the idea of rescuing him that you forget our mission."

"I won't. Or at least I'll try not."

"Good." Keito let go of his comrade's hand. "Thanks, Kazumi, for everything."

"I should thank you as well."

The older man pat Kazumi on the shoulder. He took a quick glance around the beach and to the parking lot. Narui's vehicle was gone, so he assumed that the girls had gone home. So, he started towards the parking lot, and Kazumi followed quietly.

"It's getting pretty late, and Narui and Rinne might start getting worried soon," he explained to the youth as they approached his black motorcycle. He got on and put a few pads and goggles on.

"But will drive at a sane speed, anyway?"

"I'll try," replied the older man as he pitched his helmet to his friend. Kazumi sat behind him and put his arms around Keito loosely.

Soon the two were home, and Keito put up his wall again. Kazumi took Keito's advice to heart, but it wouldn't stop Kazumi from trying to save Rihito from madness. In his heart, he prayed he wouldn't have to repeat Keito's mistakes.


End file.
